Smash Bros Ultimate Force: When Video Games and Real Life collide
by CJmega12
Summary: After the events of the World Of Light accident the Super Smash Bros World stayed in peace until a brand new villains started bringing together both the Smash World and the Real World as many of the smashers band together to save their worlds from these old villains and their arch enemies as well along with an new recuit to join the Smash Bros Ulti Force (based on the game JF.)
1. SmashBros&JumpForcecharacterslist

**[Disclaimer, I don't any Smash Bros, Jump Force, Fairy Tail, or ATLA characters they belong to their owners and I only have my own characters so enjoy and Claimer: one more thing I actually put Ash Ketchum in here so he can be his own character and actually fight without his pokemon and label him be a Sayian like both Goku and Vetega with his own attacks.]**

**Smash Bros Characters:**

**1\. Mario **

**2\. Donkey Kong**

**3\. Link**

**4\. Samus/Zero Suit Samus**

**5\. Yoshi**

**6\. Kirby**

**7\. Fox**

**8\. Pikachu **

**9\. Ness**

**10\. Captain Falcon **

**11\. Jigglypuff **

**12\. Luigi **

**13\. Bowser **

**14\. Ganondorf**

**15\. Marth**

**16\. Mewtwo**

**17\. Pit**

**18\. Joker**

**19\. King Dedede**

**20\. Meta Knight**

**21\. Ash Ketchum **

**Echo: Gary Oak**

**22\. Cade Knick (Pokemon Oc) **

**Echo: Alain **

**23\. Sonic**

**24\. Greninja**

**25\. Isabelle**

**26\. Little Mac**

**27\. Robina (Female Robin)**

**28\. Cj The Mii (Mii Oc)**

**29\. Dr.Eggman **

**30\. Mega Man**

**31\. Dr. Willy**

**33\. Pac Man**

**34\. Betrayus**

**35\. Gold Bone**

**36\. Inkling,Off The Hook, and the Squid Sisters**

**37\. Peach**

**38.Zelda**

**39\. Dj Octavio **

**40\. Core (Pikachu Oc)**

**41\. Chun Li **

**42\. Calvin Zone (Mii Oc)**

**43\. Gameboy 361 (My Classmate Mii Oc)**

**44\. Andrew Blue (My Classmate Second Mii Oc)**

**45\. Beverly (Female Byelth)**

**46\. Shadow and Sliver the Hedgehog **

**47\. Canard and Cosmos the Mii (Mii Oc's)**

**48\. Beverly (Female Byleth)**

**49\. Lucario**

**50\. Katrina 361 (My Classmate Third Mii/Octoling Oc)**

**51\. Aj Blue (My Classmate Fourth Mii/Inkling Oc)**

**52\. Cadu Zone (My Mii/Inkling Oc)**

**53\. Cameron Ross (My Mario/Smash Bros Fairy Tail Oc)**

**54\. Xeric Coal (My Kingdom Hearts Union X Cross Oc)**

**55\. Chris/Christopher Ross (My Fairy Tail Oc)**

**56\. Oceania Zone (A Mii/Octoling Oc)**

**57\. Cade Zone (A Mii/Inkling/Octoling Oc)**

**58\. Peter the Electric Wolf (My Wolf/Fairy Tail Oc)  
**

**Helpful Characters/Items: Assist Trophies, Spirits, The Four Mii Fighters: Brawler, Sword Figther, Gunner. Pokemon: Kanto-Galar/Pokemon Trainers, Mobians, Mii's, Inklings, Young Toon Link, Waddle Dees, The Kongs, Koopalings, Star Fox's Crew, and every item from the game including the special items: ChaosEmeralds, Mii Stones, Mega Man Mega Adaptor, Super Power Pellet and More.**

**Jump Force Characters: **

**1\. Cedar Jackson and Goku **

**2\. Frieza **

**3\. Vegeta **

**4\. Cell**

**5\. Piccolo**

**6\. Trunks **

**7\. Ichigo**

**8\. Aizen **

**9\. Rukia **

**10\. Renji **

**11\. Luffy **

**12\. Zoro**

**13\. BlackBeard **

**14\. Sabo**

**15\. Sanji**

**16\. Hancock **

**17\. Naruto**

**18\. Sasuke **

**19\. Kaguya **

**20\. Boruto**

**21\. Gaara **

**22\. Kakashi**

**23\. Gon**

**24\. Hisoka**

**25\. Killua **

**26\. Kurapika**

**27\. Yugi Muto **

**28\. Devin Runo (Yu-Gi-Oh! Oc)**

**29\. Yusuke**

**30\. Toguro **

**31\. Dai**

**32\. Jotaro**

**33\. Dio**

**34\. Kenshiro**

**35\. Kenshin**

**36.Shishio**

**37\. Pegasus Seiya Wolf Dragon Cory (Saint Seiya Oc)**

**38\. Dragon Shiryu **

**39\. Izuku Deku Midoriya**

**Villain echo: Overhaul**

**40\. Cadmus Ross (MHA Oc)**

**41\. Asta**

**42\. Ryo Seveba**

**43\. Seto Kaiba **

**Echo: Adam Kails (Yu-Gi-Oh Oc)**

**44\. Biscuit **

**45\. All Might**

**46\. Bakugo (MHA Oc)**

**Echo: Leon**

**47\. Madara Uchiha **

**48\. Law**

**49\. Buu**

**50\. Toshiro Hitsugaya **

**51\. Grimmjaw **

**52\. Kane**

**53\. Galena**

**54\. Ezra Scarlet (Fairy Tail)**

Villain Anti Hero Echo: Irene

**55\. Emma Ross (My Fairy Tail Oc)**

**56\. Ty Lee (Avatar The Last Airbender)**

**57\. Son Pan **

**58\. Zeta (Female The Sword Pokemon of Sword and Shield)**

**Helpful characters/items: Ryuk, Light, Navigator, The Four Cac Fighter Type: A, B,C, D. Fairy Tail Mages, The Leaf Village, The Z Fighters, Duel Monsters/Duelists, Pro Heroes, Saints, Hat Straw Pirates, Ichigo friends. The Dragon Balls and so much more.**

**In total: 116 characters **


	2. SmashForce:Trailer

Mario, Nick, Sonic, and Cj: At the 2016 Olpymic Games

Chapter One:


End file.
